


The Spirit and the Mercenary

by JudeMathis



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Jude Maxwell, M/M, Mercenaries, Spirits, tales of series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting between a spirit and a mercenary that will be a big change to the spirit and human world. Does this meeting hold something special for the humans and spirits? What path will this meeting cause Jude and Alvin to take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lord of Spirits

** **

**(Photo is what Jude Maxwell looks like, (C) sealkitty for the artwork)**

_"When men and spirit coexist, dreams and wishes are fulfilled. Such is the life of all who live in Rieze Maxia where hope springs eternal. The spirits have the power to bring man's wishes to fruition and in turn those wishes preserve and protect the spirits' livelihood. Therefore, it could be said that Maxwell, the lord of spirits is in fact the guardian of all things. In this world, no known evil exists that could threaten this harmonious cycle. But if one did, perhaps it might lurk in the hearts of men..."_

Maxwell is the Lord of Spirits with the appearance of an elderly man. He is the deity knowing throughout the world of Rieze Maxia. Maxwell never left the Temporal Crossroads since he avoids speaking to humans. Two thousand years ago, he had to deal with the struggle of spyrixes growing in Elympios that killed the spirits because of how it was being used. The death of the spirits was disrupting the life cycle that would eventually kill all life on the planet. When his warnings got ignored, Maxwell gathered all of the humans with the mana lobes to separate them from the Elympions. They had the ability to make a symbiotic relationship with the spirits though. Maxwell then created the schism spirit arte to separate the world of Rieze Maxia from Elympios. He had the intent to let the human population of Elympios  to die off because of their reliance of spyrix only allowing those who could shard the world of spirits to survive. 

Twenty years earlier, he ended up making a human incarnation of himself in the form of Jude Maxwell to take action in the physical world. Maxwell commanded the Four Great Spirits making the base near Nia Khera which is worshipped by its villagers. 

Jude Maxwell was created as the incarnation of Maxwell controlling the Four Great Spirits, Efreet, Undine, Sylph, and Gnome. He hold the duty to protect the world and every living thing that resides in it. He was raised in the shrine that was an hour away by the Four Great Spirits. They took up most of the fighting against Exodus until Jude would be able to hand fighting against them. Jude was curious about the cries from the lesser spirits before the Four did explain to him about Exodus and the spyrixes. He ended up being brought to an Exodus base one day by the Four that was on the island north of Leronde. 

This is where Jude's life as Maxwell begins... as the protecter of Rieze Maxia. 


	2. The Job

****

**Alvin's pov**

Nia Khera, the village of spirits that was the sanctuary of the one named Maxwell. This village was located in Rieze Maxia as a lot of people who lived here still believed in Maxwell. I had heard many stories and rumors about this place with most of the dealing with Maxwell who is the Lord of Spirits. Spirits were a common thing in Rieze Maxia which was a lot different then my home Elympios. Everything about this country surprised me though, but I am hoping that I will be able to get home soon. I let out a small breath as I did reach the gates of Nia Khera looking around the village. It looked to be a normal countryside village that avoided all technology since there wasn't anything advanced in the town. My eyes scanned the area before I did hear the voice from an elderly man speak 

"Are you Mr. Svent?"

I nodded while I looked at him figuring that he most likely was the village elder 

"I am, are you the one who requested this job?"

The elder nodded before he moved to head toward his house 

"Follow me, we can discuss the job inside. I don't want to worry the other villagers about this." 

I followed the elder to his home as I did look around the village once more seeing that it was really simple looking. I sat down once we had gotten inside as the elder handed me a cup of tea to drink. I nodded my thanks before I took a sip from the tea

"What are the details of this job? Someone from your village is missing apparently from what the report said." 

The elder nodded as he moved to pull out a hand drawn photo of the missing person before giving me the the details of the job 

"His name is Jude Maxwell, he is our deity of the village here and has been known to put his nose where it shouldn't be. He was supposed to return home about four weeks ago, but he hasn't shown up. Ivar went to try and find him, but that ended up in failure. He did mention to Ivar about heading to the town of Leronde because of the rumors he apparently heard from there. I hope that you will take this job and bring him back home, I will pay you a fee for this request." 

I nodded as I did cross my arms thinking to myself for a moment 

"All right, I will bring Jude back for you. You can pay the fee when I return with him okay?" 

The elder nodded before he did thank me about taking the job request to bring their missing deity home. I let out a small breath before I left the elder's home to go prepare for this job. I knew that it would take me a few days to reach Leronde, but I couldn't stop until I had Jude back in Nia Khera. 

I couldn't help with being curious though about this Maxwell figure since it was strange to me. The photo that I saw showed that Maxwell was a teenager instead of a elderly man that was mentioned in the legends. I gave a sigh as I did rub the back of my head wondering what I had gotten myself into because of this Maxwell figure. 


	3. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is an idea on what Jude is seeing since he is in a experiment facility

** **

**Alvin's pov**

I had gotten on a train as it took me a few hours to reach Leronde. I climbed off the train deciding to go find a place to eat at. I was also going to ask if anyone had seen Jude since this was where he was supposed to be at. I searched the town for a few minutes before coming across a lodge deciding to go inside. I hope that someone here would know anything about Jude as I thought that this would be the best place to check. I took a seat down at one of the tables seeing that there was a small crowd in there plus three workers who were running the lodge. A young girl approached the table, a few minutes later after I sat down before she spoke 

"Hello there, welcome to the Rolando Lodge. I'm Leia and I'll be your server today, what could you like to drink?" 

I nodded with a small smile 

"A coffee please, also I have a question for you if you don't mind answering." 

Leia gave a gentle smile nodding 

"Of course, what can I help you with?" 

I pulled the photo of Jude from my coat pocket holding it up for her to see before asking 

"I got a request to bring this teenager back home since he hadn't returned yet after coming her for a few errands. I was wondering if anyone here has seen him while in town. His friends and family back home are very worried about him." 

Leia took a look at the photo before a small frown appeared across her face. She looked around before taking a seat in front of me 

"He  was here, Jude said that he was looking for something, but he wasn't allowed to say what. He stayed in one of the rooms for a bit, but soon vanished one morning. I went to search for him before a few witnesses said that Jude had been taken. Exodus apparently captured him and took him away to their research lab where no one can enter unless they have permission." 

I let out a small breath in annoyance because I knew that I would have to break into the lab. I nodded my thanks though glad that I had found some information about Jude's location though

"Thank you Leia, you've been a big help to me." 

I ordered some food to go with that coffee before eating the meal while coming up with a plan to rescue Jude. Leia gave me a map so I would be able to find the lab. I place for my meal leaving a tip for the family before going to prepare for my mission. 

I had promised the elder that I would return their beloved spirit to Nia Khera. This was going to be a bit difficult to get into the lab, but I knew that I needed to get in there. I was going to keep my promise to the ones in Nia Khera about getting Jude back. I let out a small breath placing the map away so I could stock up on some supplies. 

**Jude's pov**

_"Heavy... Everything feels so heavy... Why?... Where am I...?"_

I opened my eyes drowsily as I felt that they wanted to close again. Water was surrounding me as there was something covering my nose and mouth. My vision was blurry barely catching the strange movement that was happening through the water. It sounded like there were voices talking around me as one commanded something. The strange object gave a whoosh of air into my nose and mouth with a medicine-type smell. My eyes felt heavier before they did slip shut as I fell into a deep asleep with three words crossing my mind 

_"Help... someone... please."_


End file.
